cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Bray
Braylin Horton '(born October 31, 1989), better known by his ring name '''Bray '''is an American professional wrestler currently signed with Online Championship Wrestling. He is best known for his stint in Undisputed Championship Wrestling. He has also appeared in various Northeast promotions. Early life Braylin was born on October 31, 1983, in Columbus, Mississippi. He spent his early years in Greenville, Mississippi, but moved back to Columbus when he was ten. In his high school years, he competed on his school's wrestling team, soon becoming the team captain. However, during one match, an accident severely crippled his right leg, in which he still suffers from to this day. Despite this, he competed for various independent circuits in his late 20's as "The Superstar" Braylin Horton. He then came upon uCw (Undisputed Championship Wrestling). Undisputed Championship Wrestling (2012-2014) Debut (2012) Braylin, now going by SteelSpur, made his debut for uCw competiting for the Television Championship against RampageTricky, in a losing effort. After this loss, he would take a hiatus to regroup. Return and various title shots (2013) He then went inactive for over a year until he made his return in February 2013 as a surprise entrant in the Bound for Gold 2013 series as a heel, debuting a new attire and look, defeating Leon Justice in an Extreme Rules match. The following week, he confirmed his heel turn by cutting a promo trashing the uCw locker room and stating that with his changed attitude, he would accomplish more. The next week, he defeated Kronik. He then defeated Leon Justice in a rematch Steel Cage match the following Nitro. At Bound 4 Gold, he competed for the Intercontinental Championship, but lost to XSP. The following Nitro, he lost to TJSmash. He then entered the March Mayhem tournament, defeating Young Money by forfeit, however lost to MMD the next week. He also lost to Kronik in a rematch the next week. He no-showed Nitro the next week in a match against Beast, but the match was scrubbed anyway. He lost a TV Title match the following week to Electric Killer. He then began wrestling sporadically due to his knee injury. He then began to form a tag team with newcomer Larrikin, dubbing themselves Emotive Sanctuary. He, however wound up defeating Larrikin in a match to qualify for the IC Gauntlet at The Gauntlet PPV. He was eliminated by Wolf. The following week, he defeated Beast to advance to a Fatal-4-Way IC Title match at Summer Salute. He was defeated in that match by Jordan Rodriguez. The follwing Nitro, he began starting his interview show Devil's Den, interviewing the likes of Jordan Rodriguez. He was defeated by CastStar the following week in a Submission match. He entered a Break Through Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for a championship. He was eliminated by Dan Bezzist, his supposed friend. The following weeks, he stopped competing due to his aggravating knee injury. On his next Den interviews, he interviewed James Jester and Dan Bezzist, getting assaulted by both of them. During this time, his brother Mystique had been appearing on uCw television, sending warnings to Dan Bezzist. During his fourth interview, he portrayed a face-like persona against his guest Cast. Cast and Steel engaged in a verbal war, which ended in Steel hitting Cast with a steel chair and walking off. His departure was interrupted by other superstars, including General Manager Jordan Collins, whom SteelSpur bashed after his interference. Collins then gave SteelSpur an ultimatum, in which he would stay a talk show host, or win some gold. He reappeared that night, cutting a promo verbally assaulting uCw, its management and its superstars, including Collins, which led him to declaring himself a 'free agent' of uCw and being taken out of the arena with security, showing signs of quitting uCw. The next week, he returned to Nitro by verbally assaulting Dan Bezzist's family. On September 5th, his on-screen brother Mystique had been suspended indefinitely from uCw, leading SteelSpur to assert himself into getting Mystique reinstated, to no avail. Later that day, he did a Devil's Den interview with his guest being Mystique, but then revealed that he was in fact Mystique under a mask, to which he then performed a shoot on Collins and uCw. He was not fired, however, but simply given a warning. His feud with Dan Bezzist resumed, with the fans cheering SteelSpur over Dan despite he was the heel and Dan was the face. This led to a match between the two at the Royal Riot PPV. Over the next few weeks, SteelSpur acted less-heelish and more as a face as he interviewed various heels on his Devil's Den show. Cobra, rebellion and departure At Riot, SteelSpur returned to action and defeated Dan Bezzist. After the match, SteelSpur cut a scathing shoot promo critizing the uCw locker room. This would garner the attention of the uCw superstars, while also leading SteelSpur to turn face for the first time in his career. Soonafter, SteelSpur was fired from uCw, just weeks after his return. On the following Nitro, SteelSpur won his job back in a match against a hand-picked opponent named Alig. The following week, SteelSpur quit uCw, just weeks before his contract expired. He returned a few weeks later, challenging the new uCw Champion, uCw General Manager GeN to a match at Undisputed. He accepted, on the stipulation that it would be a Hell in a Cell match. At the same time, he underwent a third character as the devilish Cobra and managed to win the Hardcore Championship as him under the persona. However, down the road, SteelSpur once again quit uCw, this time for good. 2nd Return and Global Champion Weeks after supposedly leaving uCw, Steel would continue to appear, supporting Jordan Collins's WSX against GeN's New Breed. He would keep an ominous silence although. However, his silence was soon broken as he defected to GeN's New Breed, showing signs of a heel turn. His heel turn would be final as he defeated Phantom and Wolf to win and unify the United States and Intercontinental Championship at Seasons Beatings, with help from GeN. His reign would continue as he defended his title against Kronik on the following Nitro, despite losing a match to him earlier. However, he would defend his title by disqualification. At the start of 2014, he confronted uCw Tag Team Champion Jordan Wolfe, who bashed each other back an forth until Wolfe challenged Steel for the Global Championship, or the WSX would attack him. Despite being outnumbered, Steel declined the challenge and fought the WSX, to no avail. He was being carried out of the arena by the members before it was annouced he would defend his title against Wolfe in a 3 Stages of Hell Match at the upcoming PPV, Proving Grounds. Before that, he would have to defend his title the same night of the attack against Kronik. Beforehand, Steel annouced that he left the New Breed and had come to his senses. Steel lost the match and the championship. As he headed backstage, he was once again attacked by the WSX, before being saved by the returning Cast and two unknown men. Following his loss, he offered his assistance to the WSX, before betraying them. He no-showed the Global Championship match at Proving Grounds. He briefly stopped competing due to injuries before returning on Jaunary 23th to defeat Bryan Steel in a Submission match. Throughout late January and early February, SteelSpur started an "anti-legends" movement, primarily targeting veterans Jordan Collins, MMD, Jordan Wolfe, and General Manager GeN for "hogging" all the spotlights. He would form the "Broken Future" stable with Hollywood Cole and the uCw Netherlands Champion Jordi Ajantes. This would transition SteelSpur into a tweener role. Rumors began circulating that he would be leaving uCw in March, which was later confirmed by Steel himself. Before March, however, he was suspended for speaking out against GeN. Steel then annouced that he quit uCw, for the final time, and that he was never going back. New International Wrestling Alliance (2014) It was confirmed on February 17th that SteelSpur had signed a contract with the NIWA. He made his debut as a face month later on the March 17th edition of Breakdown, defeating D. Y. Nasty. After the win, he took another leave of absence to heal his knee. He then made several more appearances before returning at the Premonition PPV to debut his Devil's Den talk show. He was confronted by old uCw rival Jordan Collins, who offered an alliance with him. He initially declined, before saying he'll "think about it" and exiting the ring. Despite this confrontation, no resolution would follow and the company would silently disband afterwards. Online Championship Wrestling (2016-present) Revitalization (2016) After a nearly two-year hiatus, on January 27th, 2016, SteelSpur, under the new name "Bray S. Spur" appeared in an OCW promo hyping the "revitalization of the Broken Spirit". He made his on-screen debut on Turmoil 109, engaging in a backstage confrontation with fellow rookies Dylan Graves and Dennis Black, cementing himself as a heel. He made his in-ring debut on Turmoil 110, defeating Sid Harrison. He would go undefeated until a loss to the Television Champion, Dennis Black. After this loss, Bray's character drastically changed into a bitter, unstable angry individual who would attack random crew members at will. Soon after, he was kayfabe sued by a cameraman he attacked until his real-life sister, Ace, came to release him, on the terms that she were given a contract to OCW. He agreed and was released. Since Ace's debut, Bray has shown more humanity and more strangeness in his character. He would compete in a number one contender's match for the Turmoil World Heavyweight Championship in his PPV debut at Savage Lands in a losing effort. Bray would be regulated to the mid-card with one-week feuds every other week until he qualified for the King of OCW tournament, reaching the Finals before losing once again to Dennis Black. On the Turmoil after KoOCW, Bray was attacked by Mystique, his former persona, but later gained retribution during the latter's match later that night. The next week, he faced former Turmoil champion Kassidy Hayes in a winning effort after Kass intentionally got himself disqualified and continued to attack Bray after the match, kayfabe sidelining him (in reality he had requested time off). Against his doctor's orders, Bray returned as officially a fan favorite a month later on Turmoil 139, defeating veteran Parker Stevens by utilizing his own finisher against him. He embarked on a short feud with the Convoy which resulted in a match with member Jakub De'Relic at the September 2 Remember pay-per-view. Bray would gain his first OCW PPV victory at the event. After not being booked for the Turmoil Season Finale, he accepted a match request from Cactus Gauge and was victorious. After the match, Bray cut an out-of-character promo criticizing Dennis Black and his comments about Bray's early pushes. Lower card status (2016-2018) As Season 11 ended, Bray began to sport dark face paint and a darker colored attire in contrast to his previous colorful ones. He defeated "The Diamond" Jack E. Quinn at the 12 Year Anniversary show before losing to Dennis Black once again on the season finale of Turmoil in his first Turmoil main event. He remained off television for a few months before a video showing various OCW superstars followed by an ominous theme song played on Turmoil 154. The following week, Bray, now with longer hair and full face paint, made his return, attacking his friend Cactus Gauge and turning heel again. He reportedly no showed their scheduled match at Road 2 Glory. Later, he lost a Future Investment qualifying triple threat match. Bray stayed off television until Turmoil 169, where he appeared in a vignette, becoming more maniacal, similar to The Joker in both look and personality. He faced former rival Gentleman Jack two weeks later, defeating him, but showcasing a notably less dominant performance than usual. The next week, he, along with Ace, appeared using his old theme without face-paint and announced their intention to "reset" themselves in order to bring them back to their former glory. The following episode of Riot, Bray's old rival Gentleman Jack gave him a choice to join him, by kissing his feet. Bray refused to do so, turning face again. As a result, he was booked against rookie Big Basil Dello Russo at the Black Sunday PPV, where he was victorious. He re-engaged a feud with Dennis Black, losing to him again at the September 2 Remember PPV two months later. He made an appearance at the 13 Year Anniversary Show, defeating rookie CJ O'Donnell. After losing to B-17 on the following episode of Turmoil, he took another hiatus. He appeared backstage at Turmoil 200, offering managerial services to CJ, though would go back on this and assault him a few weeks later. He made his in-ring return on Turmoil 208, losing to Jett Draven but winning a tag team match later in the night. On September 9 at the Wrestler Unknown's Rumblegrounds show, Bray won the namesake Rumble match after entering at number 29. He also tied with the most eliminations at 4. The Anime Prince (2018-present) After winning the Rumble, Bray underwent a drastic character change. He became obsessed with a anime, modeling his attires after it and letting his hair grow long, coloring it blonde as well. He began calling himself "The Anime Prince" around this time. He competed at the 14th Anniversary Show, defeating rookie T.Y. Sparks Jr. He joined B-17's B Community stable for a time before the group was taken over by rival Code Jackman. A few weeks later, he and partner Nicholas Betamax would lose a number one contender's match for the tag team titles. The following week, he defeated former leader B-17, during which he assaulted him afterwards with the help of the newly formed "C Community". Bray showed signs of a heel turn the following week when he denounced his former mentor and berated the fans for choosing to boo him for trying to appeal to them. On Turmoil 221, Bray denounced American fans because of their negative reaction towards him for trying to be a hero for them, whilst also praising his Japanese fans for supporting him. He entered a rivalry with rookie The Last Blacksmith around this time. Other appearances In late September 2013, SteelSpur briefly signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Federation. In his debut promo, he explained that his previous company, uCw, had misused him and vowed to save CWF from its so-called downfall. SteelSpur made his TV debut at the Blam! Awards attacking Ex-Er backstage. Afterwards, he was assaulted by West Country Wallace and managed to escape him, sparking a feud between the two. However, since then, he has been on hiatus from the company to focus on uCw. He then announced a return to the company before realizing it had been sold out. It was rumored that SteelSpur had planned an appearance for Frontier Grappling Arts. It was soon confirmed that he signed a one-off with the company and would debut at it's supershow Above and Beyond III. He appeared in a pre-match vignette, sporting a new suit-wearing "honest man" character as a villain. He made his debut in the pre-show battle royal, being the first man eliminated. Steel was annouced as part of an HWE tournament to determine the HWE World Champion. He soon ejected himself from the tournament. Personal life Braylin has often stated that his gimmick is an expression of his true self "dialed up to 11". He is also straight edge, at times implementing this into his gimmick. He is the brother of fellow OCW superstar, Ace. In wrestling Finishing Moves ' As SteelSpur/Bray S. Spur/Bray *''Broken Hammer'' (Inverted Death Valley Driver; sometimes from the turnbuckle) (2017; used as a signature move afterwards) *''Paranoia/Genki Dama ''- (Falling side slam) (2016 - present) *Codebreaker - (Double knee facebuster) (2016) *''Poison'' '- (Tombstone Piledriver) (Used only once; 2016) *''Scorpion's Plunge - (Fireman Slam transition into a Death Valley Driver) (2010 - 2015) *''Scorpion's Crosslock'' - (Crossface) (2010 - 2016) *''Go to Hell'' - (2011 - 2012) *Sharpshooter - (2012) *Knee Facebuster - (2010 - 2011) ''' As Mystique *Tombstone Piledriver *''Dead on Arrival'' - (Kneeling reverse piledriver) *''Dark Fixture'' - (Crossface) As Cobra *''Say Your Prayers'' - (Cradle belly to back pildriver) *''Viper's Vise'' - (Anaconda Vise) Signature Moves As SteelSpur/Bray S. Spur *''The David Tennant, or "TDT" - (Running haymaker to an opponent in the corner) *''Ace in the Hole ''(Fireman's carry bulldog) *''Three Amigos - (Triple rolling suplex) *''Say Your Prayers -'' (Shoulder kneeling reverse piledriver) *''662 ''- (Inverted Death Valley Driver) *Shining wizard *Lionsault *Frog Splash *''Tripleta - (Belly-to-back suplex followed by a german suplex followed by a suplex) *''Stegdecution - (Impaler DDT; morphed into a jumping DDT) *''Go to Hell -'' (One-Handed Chokeslam) *''S.S. (Scorpion's Snapmare'') - (Parallel snapmare into a kick to the chest) As Cobra *''Cobra Down -'' (Argentine backbreaker transition into a facebuster) *''Snake Bite -'' (One-Handed Chokeslam) As Mystique *Running low blow to opponent in the corner *Superkick *''Hidden Forever -'' (Package piledriver) Nicknames *The Superstar *Scorpion *Steel *The Black Sheep of OCW *The God of War *The Dude with the F**k You Attitude *The Broken Spirit *'The Anime Prince' *'The Anorak of Anime' *The Broken One *The Scorpionic Sociopath *Greek Jericho *The Best in the World (At What No One Can Do Right) Managers * Ace Wrestling themes *Burn in My Fire by J2DevMose (uCw) *Riot by Three Days Grace (uCw ; CWF; OCW) *Evil Ways (Justice Mix) by Blues Sacareno (uCw; As Mystique) *In Chains by Shaman's Harvest (OCW) *Tomorrow Never Comes by Demon Hunter (OCW) *Dark Ritual by Adrian von Ziegler (OCW) *Moonlight Sonata by Elvira (OCW) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-sjAqB-twc Deep Breath Deep Breath by Shoji Meguro (OCW)] Championships and Accomplishments Undisputed Championship Wrestling *uCw Hardcore Championship (1 time) *uCw Intercontinental Championship (1 time, final) *uCw United States Championship (1 time, final) *uCw Global Championship (1 time) Online Championship Wrestling * OCW Rumbleground's Champion (2018) Category:Original Category:UCW Category:OCW